


A Time To Play

by RainyDayKid



Category: The Vampire Diaries, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDayKid/pseuds/RainyDayKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapping, Games, and Toys! Caroline only wanted a quiet Saturday night but Klaus wont let that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 7/3/13

Caroline was drinking alone at the Grill. Definitely not one of her finest moments but she needed time to take her mind off things without anyone judging her poor decisions.

Klaus walked into the Grill and smiled immediately. He had just spotted his favorite baby vampire sitting alone at the bar. He had been drinking from a blood bag but now grabbed a glass from an empty table and poured the blood into it.

"Care for some?"

Caroline stiffened but didn't turn around.

"What, no live victim this time?" A tiny part of her was pleased with how much disgust she had conveyed in those six words.

Klaus leaned against the bar and looked Caroline up and down.

"Is that what you want?" But even as Klaus said it, he felt a slight uneasiness. When had been the last time he had fed from a live human? And what was the reason for that? He pushed the thought away, fearing he knew the answer.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him. She had suddenly lost her craving for a drink, which meant there was no further reason to drown her problems at the Grill. In a frosty tone, she cut their conversation short.

"No. Enjoy your drink, thanks for ruining mine." Caroline was already halfway across the Grill when there was Klaus, blocking her exit.

"What? Leaving so soon?" She said nothing but Klaus was not ready to let her go. "I think you should stay." His tone made it clear it was not a suggestion.

"I think you should get out of my way." He couldn't do anything to her here in front of all these people. Hopefully.

Klaus smirked and let her leave. _As if you have any say in that._

Caroline left the Grill and cut through the parking lot on her way home. Damn Klaus for cutting her night short. Caroline glanced at the sky a little thrown off, how could it be dark so soon? Suddenly she looked over her shoulder. Did something just move? A faint shadow darted in her peripheral view. She gasped and turned, there was nothing there. Then a voice spoke right at her ear.

"You know," Caroline stiffened as she felt Klaus's body right against hers. Out of fear, excitation? She couldn't have moved anyway, he was holding her in his unbreakable grasp.

"This really shouldn't have come as a surprise to you. When I say I want you, I will have you." Caroline knew he meant every word. Yet for a moment, she had welcomed the warmth of his body against the chill of the cold November night … Wait! What? This was the problem; Caroline didn't trust herself near him because she ended up having traitorous thoughts like these.

Klaus heard Caroline's heartbeat quicken and breathing accelerate and he smiled.

"Come on love, let's go. It's cold out here and you know there's no point in fighting."

Caroline felt a spark of anger in her. His words seemed to tease at her hidden thoughts and she rebelled. It was futile though, breaking his hold was like trying to lift a plane.

Klaus sighed at her feeble attempts to escape him.

"Well I have always admired your spirit, but if you insist," Klaus deftly lifted Caroline up into his arms and took off faster than she had or would ever travel.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline felt very warm and comfortable. Unusually warm and comfortable. That should have tipped her off.

She shifted but continued dozing peacefully. Caroline felt movement underneath her as her bed readjusted in response to her shift.

There. Caroline breathed deeply as she sank deeper into sleep. She felt things were very right in the world. Everything was how it should be. This was the feeling she always strived for. What her friends labeled as her perfectionism.

However, certain thoughts nagged at her preventing her from completely drifting off. Did the lights seem dimmer? She hadn't recalled turning her lights off. More shifting underneath her. Beds didn't move…

Caroline opened her eyes. She became conscious of arms wrapped around her and a lean muscular body under her.

"You know love, for a vampire, you ought to be more attentive."

Caroline stiffened, her muscles locking in place as fear flooded her body. Klaus.

Klaus's arms tightened around her.

"Shhh, love. You know you don't have anything to fear from me." This last bit was mocking.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" More things became aware to Caroline. They were lying on a couch in what looked to be the Mikaelson manor. But knowing Klaus they could just as well be in China. Caroline then became painstakingly aware of the fact she was still lying on Klaus and he wasn't letting her go. Caroline felt tingles race across her skin. She felt blood rising to color her cheeks. Mortified by the effect he was having on her, Caroline struggled to detangle herself but his strength had no match.

"What's the matter, love? You looked so peaceful a moment ago. In fact, you were making some serious happy sounds in your sleep."

"Let go of me!"

"All right well now that you're awake, the fun can begin." Klaus flashed a devilish grin.

"What are you talking about? What do you want?"

"You of course." Klaus suddenly changed his position. Caroline was now trapped underneath him looking up helplessly at him. His eyes had a mischievous and playful light in them.

The way a cat plays with its food, thought Caroline.

"All right, here's the game, Caroline. We are going to play a simple game of hide and seek with higher stakes. You can hide anywhere in the house. Try to leave and you trip the spell I have had placed on this house. You hide, I seek. If I can't find you in the next hour, you win. However, If I do find you"-and at this point Klaus gave that same devilish grin-"I will drag you to my bedroom where we will play more games all evening."

Caroline's eyes widened. He couldn't mean, surely not-

"Don't worry I have all sorts of toys to play with and costumes for you to wear."

Caroline's mouth opened in disbelief while her heart raced.

Klaus dropped lower and whispered in her ear, "Unless of course, you would rather skip the whole hide and seek and just get right to the part where I tie you down to my bed."

"No." It was all she could manage to say but it came out sounding more like a whisper.

Klaus's lips dropped down to her collarbone.

Caroline's breathing spiked and she felt blush creeping up her cheeks. Klaus chuckled lowly. He could tell the effect he was having on her; it was so obvious. As if this wasn't humiliating enough.

"Well your hour starts now. Best of luck to you and because I am ever so generous, I'm giving you a 10 second head start."

"10."

Caroline was released and she immediately sprang to her feet.

"Nine."

Klaus watched her with a smirk on his face, he was already so confident he was going to win.

"Eight." Crap. It looked like she was going to have to play along with his sick game if she was going to make it out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline peered around the bedroom door. She didn't know whose bedroom it was or even if it was used. The entire mansion was like a maze with endless rooms and corridors. She believed Klaus was on the first floor. Of course she couldn't be sure but that was where she last heard him.

Caroline breathed in deeply and then raced down the hallway into another room. To human eyes she would have been just a shadow. This room was darkened with its lights turned off.

She peered around the door again. She could see the front door from her vantage point. It was so close. All she would have to do was make a break down the stairs and race a couple yards out the front door and she would be free. Of course that meant getting past Klaus. She knew she couldn't wait out the hour hiding from him, he would find her eventually, this was her only chance.

Oh crap, she heard light footsteps coming up the stairs. Too late, her chance was gone. Even worse, the room she was in was the first room in the long hallway. No chance of hiding, Caroline dashed out and down the hallway and up the stairs.

She felt sure he was right behind her, chasing her, hunting her. Adrenaline pushed her forward and Caroline raced down so many corridors and zig-zagged in and out of rooms, making so many twisting turns that even she couldn't tell where she was.

Finally Caroline breathed against a door, just inside another darkened room. She felt sure she had lost him, no way could he have followed her. As she slowly regained her breath, she felt a prickle on her right shoulder.

A soft, honeyed voice, "Hello love."

Caroline screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Her scream was still reverberating throughout the empty mansion by the time Klaus had grabbed her and brought her to his destination.

Caroline found herself in a similarly dimly lit room. The only light came from a few candles making it difficult to tell how big the room really was. The interior matched the rest of the house, antiques and Victorian design. There were a few pieces of furniture: a dresser, nightstands, art framed on the wall.

All of this only registered to Caroline in a fraction of a second because the next moment she found herself thrown on a rather comfy king sized bed.

Red hangings with gold trim. Her brain snatched on random details.

She felt her hand being pulled upward and then something against her wrist. Caroline looked up and saw her right hand handcuffed to the headboard while Klaus was finishing with her left.

Then he turned to look at her with a smile and the look in his eyes made the reality of her situation hit her all at once. Her breathing accelerated, heart beating hard while something twisted and coiled in her stomach. Oh god, this was really happening wasn't it?

Klaus leaned down and skimmed his nose over the side of her face as if smelling something delectable.

"Mmm" he exhaled. Sweet breath blew over her face, the scent intoxicating her nose.

He nuzzled into the hollow of her neck, tracing butterfly kisses up to her jaw and then down again. Finally, he reached her lips.

Caroline felt electricity race down her spine, sparks fizzing in her nerve endings. Her mind forgot about everything else, lost in the sensation of his soft yet demanding lips. Her eyes closed involuntarily and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks turning them into a delicate pink.

Finally, Caroline regained the presence of mind to turn her head away and break the kiss. Klaus chuckled lowly.

"You know, I'm not sure if I can even give you up after tonight." His eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I might just have to keep you."

Caroline turned back to him apprehensively but there was a spark of defiance in her eyes.  
"Not gonna happen."

He flashed the devilish smile again. "Deny all you want dear, but before tonight is over, you will submit to me."

And before Caroline had a chance to reply, Klaus suddenly ripped her shirt off, the buttons popping open.

Caroline gasped. It shouldn't have surprised her. When you were as old as Klaus was, and as rich, you wouldn't really care about such small things as clothes. Not when you could always buy a hundred more.

He ripped her skirt off too and Caroline found herself lying there naked except for her bra and panties. More blush colored her face.

He skimmed the fingers of one hand down her stomach. The touch sending tingles underneath her skin. His hand traveled lower and Caroline locked her knees together.

Klaus smiled at her feeble attempt and easily pried her knees apart, then settled himself between them, making it impossible for her to close her legs.

Klaus looked up at her face and something in her expression made his eyes darken, glowing with lust and need. He kissed her again but this time more forcefully, his tongue pushing against her lips for access. When she denied it, his hand reached inside the front of her panties and with one finger, caressed her slit. Caroline gasped, and Klaus took advantage of the action by pushing his tongue inside her mouth. His expert tongue explored inside, brushing against the roof of her mouth, making her shiver. His other hand held her waist.

After a few more minutes his lips detached themselves from hers and traveled lower to suck on her neck, prompting Caroline to let out a long moan. Klaus smirked against her neck and continued leaving a few dark marks that would surely be visible to others. Claiming me, Caroline thought.

His teeth brushed over a spot on her neck and she just had time to think, oh no, he's not going to- before his teeth pierced her skin and he bit down hard on her neck.

Klaus drank from her greedily the feeling made her heady with pleasure. Bloodsharing between vampires was a very intimate thing and for this reason exactly. Caroline felt her mind flooded with bliss and knew Klaus was feeling something very similar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's not finished? Obviously the explicit stuff will come next chapter. I guess I just wanted to post something instead of waiting to finish.


	5. Chapter 5

Some small part of Caroline's mind realized that she should probably be trying to resist this. The greater part of her mind was too overpowered by want and need. Her back arched into Klaus's grip and she reflexively tilted her head back allowing for greater access to her neck.

Klaus licked over the bite mark on her neck then eased up to smirk down at her. Caroline blinked, disoriented from the blood loss. Which was exactly why she didn't realize Klaus had removed her bra until he squeezed her breasts prompting her to start. Caroline felt a flush of embarrassment run through her. Klaus was squeezing her boobs and she was lying practically naked underneath him. Worst of all, she felt this was nothing compared to the humiliation that was yet to come.

Klaus removed his shirt revealing his pale, muscled physique. He leaned back down again and Caroline felt the hard flat planes of his stomach pressing into her, his weight pressing her into the bed. Then his lips attached themselves to her left nipple and she completely lost all trains of thought, the sensation causing her to moan. Klaus brought his other hand up to play with her right nipple. Pulling and tweaking it while his lips continued their sucking and his expert tongue licked over the small pink nub before he used his teeth to tug on it lightly. Caroline couldn't help but yelp a little at this. Klaus smiled and let go of her nipple to continue moving down her body, his lips stopping to nibble or kiss certain places on her abdomen.

His ministrations only paused when he reached her hips. Caroline half heartedly hoped he would stop there but no instead Klaus peeled her panties back with his teeth before ripping them off altogether. Caroline swallowed, her breath quickening. Embarrassingly, she could already feel herself a little wet. Klaus didn't fail to notice this.

"Amazing" He swept his tongue between her folds and Caroline gasped. "You're already wet for me when I haven't even done anything yet." He smiled wickedly up at her. "Overeager aren't we?"

Caroline blushed unwillingly at his words then shivered as he blew lightly at her opening. Then to her surprise, he completely ignored her pussy and moved down instead to nibble and kiss the insides of her thighs, leaving dark marks that would last for a while.

Caroline shifted a little. She hated feeling so open and vulnerable but she couldn't close her legs while Klaus was in-between them. She had already tried pulling at her restraints and discovered that the handcuffs tying her to the bed were laced with magic. Whether the spell was specifically designed to hold her or any vampire Caroline didn't know but one thing was for certain, she wasn't breaking out of them.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a finger suddenly entered her. Caroline glanced down and saw Klaus slowly pumping his finger in and out of her. He added a second finger and while Caroline tried to bite her lips, she couldn't help the noises that spilled out of her as his fingers started to move faster and Klaus added a third finger. She whimpered when he suddenly removed all his fingers then flushed in shame. Her self control was deteriorating and fast. Soon she would be a whimpering, wet and begging mess under his hands and cunning mouth. Klaus of course didn't make things easier.

"Don't fret love, you'll have something much bigger filling that eager hole." He smiled in that trademark way and Caroline tried to glare at him and push down the arousal rising inside her. Then she suddenly gasped, louder than before, as she felt his fingers probing at her other hole. She gasped because no one had ever penetrated her that way nor had she done any kind of anal play. Klaus seemed to sense this and met her glance, his eyes dark and glinting with a strange excitement.

"No. Don't tell me I get to be the first to pop this cherry." His voice was marveling and full of delighted disbelief. Caroline stubbornly kept her mouth shut. "Oh, I can't wait to feel how deliciously and virginally tight you are." Caroline paled at his words and was mortified to feel a tiny bit of anticipation inside her.

Klaus pushed his finger inside her, the slick from her vagina still coating his hand and providing the necessary lubrication. Caroline tensed at the foreign feeling while Klaus continued to explore inside her, caressing her inner walls. Caroline shivered as a tingling feeling went through her and then all rational thought flew out of her head when Klaus suddenly pushed his tongue inside her and penetrated her both ways. He licked over her clitoris and Caroline felt desire rise sharply up inside her and she whimpered. Then his tongue continued pushing in and out of her while he added another finger. Klaus continued in this way, eating out her pussy while scissoring his fingers in her hole. Caroline was helpless to stop the pathetic and embarrassing high pitched noises coming out of her mouth. She knew she said "No," "Don't," "Stop" and "Please" many times though in what order she couldn't remember. And so she might very well have pleaded, "Please don't stop," or possibly "No, don't stop please."

But finally Klaus did stop and Caroline mourned the loss of his tongue and fingers though she valiantly managed to stop herself from whimpering again. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed something Caroline couldn't see. Then suddenly she felt something bigger pushing into her anus causing Caroline to yelp and exclaim loudly.

"What are you doing? What is that!?"

"Why this, my darling, is a butt plug. You see, I need to make sure your precious hole will stay stretched for when I need it." He grinned and Caroline swallowed, unsure how she felt about this new toy. It was bigger than his fingers but caused the strange sensation of forcing her to stay open and stretched.

While she tried to get used to the new feeling, Klaus finally shed the rest of his clothes. Caroline blinked when she saw his throbbing hard on and tried not to think about he was bigger than Tyler. No, definitely she should not be thinking about that. Caroline closed her knees but Klaus simply chuckled and easily pulled them apart again.

Caroline half expected him to shove right into her and get started but instead, he leaned up to kiss her neck again, slowly making his way up to her lips. This kiss was softer, sweeter yet still demanding. His tongue pushed against her lips for access and when she denied it, he tweaked her nipple again. Klaus took advantage of her involuntary gasp to slip his tongue inside and take control of her mouth. Caroline hated to admit it but Klaus was an excellent kisser. His technique was very refined as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Centuries of practice.

Which was almost why she missed it when he slowly started to enter her. Caroline wondered if he had meant to distract her. If so, then it had worked. Klaus moved slowly as if he had all night and wanted to fully appreciate every second and every inch.

Caroline felt more stretched and full than she had ever been, with his cock slowly filling her pussy and the butt plug keeping her hole occupied. Klaus was still dominating her mouth with his French kiss and thus penetrated every hole in her body. Finally, he slid his cock in all the way with a groan and stayed there a moment. Then he looked down and his dark eyes locked on to hers. He looked her dead in the eyes as he started moving inside her, pulling out of her then pushing back in, his motion starting slow but speeding up with every thrust. Caroline swallowed, unable to break away from his gaze, his intense stare causing a fire to race underneath her skin. Why was his gaze so… so sexy? So seductive she could feel herself heating up from his stare alone. She wished he would look away but his dark eyes were captivating and sucked her in. His pupils were dilated with arousal but she felt she could see hidden secrets within their dark depths and if only she looked close enough, she could decipher them. I wonder what he sees when he looks into my eyes?

Klaus smirked, still not looking away from her, as he took in her flushed cheeks, parted lips and dilated pupils. He could practically smell her arousal. He brought his hands up from her waist to massage and play with her breasts again.

"Beg for me, love."

"W-What?" Caroline was startled out of her thoughts by his sudden words and was embarrassed when her voice came out a little breathy. Klaus leaned down to whisper right in her ear.

"I said beg for me. Tell me how much you want this" he playfully licked the shell of her ear causing her to shiver both from the sensation and his words.

Then she ground her teeth, glared at him and defiantly growled "No." As if she would lower her dignity any more!

Klaus' eyes gleamed with a willingness to accept her challenge. Then suddenly his thrusts increased in speed and intensity as he fucked her harder and faster. The moan that Caroline had been biting her lip against could not be held in any longer and spilled from her, causing another smirk on Klaus' perfect lips.

"This is where you belong, laying beneath me. I want to hear you say it." Klaus' words were designed to rile her and Caroline simply simply snarled in reply.

Klaus pinched her nipples hard and said, "This is your rightful place. You were made to take my cock" and as if to prove his point he thrust deep into her at that moment causing the entire bed to shake. Caroline hissed though she knew his words were only made to get a reaction out of her. She still tried to bite him when he came close to her though but that only made Klaus laugh as if she were an adorable kitten rather than a dangerous vampire. I suppose compared to his strength, I am like a kitten.

Klaus tasked, "No biting your master, sweetheart or I'll be forced to punish you sorely for it." Although his words were spoken lightly and laced with fake disapproval, she knew the threat was real. But Caroline had a more pressing problem. Thus far she had been able to fight off the orgasm that had been threatening to come over her since the moment he had gone down on her. However, the increased vigor of his thrusts was bringing her closer and closer over the edge. Klaus must have read the desperation in her eyes because he increased his tempo, bringing her end even faster. Just when she was at the very edge, he suddenly pulled out of her completely making her whimper and whine loudly with the sudden loss. She had been so close!

Klaus was breathing fast himself but he grinned at her and said, "If you want it, you're going to have to beg for it" and his plan suddenly became clear to her. Oh no, he's not going to give me relief until I beg. Caroline felt something cold and heavy drop in her stomach. She didn't know how long she could hold out; his plan might actually work.

Klaus caressed and kissed her body in the meantime waiting for her arousal to subside enough for him to start thrusting into her again. They continued this way for a while. Klaus brought her to the edge every time with his vicious thrusts and pulled out right when she was about to come making Caroline want to scream with frustration. After three times, she had had enough.

"NO!" Caroline was crying and sobbing at this point but was too filled with desperate need to feel embarrassed about that. She was so wet by now; she could feel her slick dripping down from between her folds.  
"You know how to end this love" Klaus was nuzzling into the side of her neck, his hands having to hold her hips down at this point to stop them from grinding up against his- anything to get a little bit of satisfaction. "Just tell me what I want to hear" his voice was soft, almost sympathetic as if he really wanted to help her end her misery.

Caroline trembled, her willpower having crumbled to bits at this point. "Please" she whispered quietly, her voice filled with desperation. Her eyes had closed. She couldn't believe Klaus had reduced her to this.

"Please what?" Klaus asked as he kissed her jaw. Of course he wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Please" Caroline repeated more audibly, still trembling with an almost unbearable craving for satisfaction.

"What are you pleading me for, love? Tell your master what it is you want."

Caroline licked her lips, mortification and embarrassment losing the war against lust and desire in her body. "I want… I-I want…" Caroline couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes?" Klaus ran his hand over her hips making her shudder.

"I want you inside me" Caroline cried, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

Klaus grinned victoriously and leaned down to lick the tears off her face.

"Like this?" Klaus asked innocently, putting his fingers inside her and setting her pussy on fire again.

"Nooo" Caroline groaned. He knew that wasn't what she had meant!

"Well then you're going to have to be more specific, love" Klaus replied sweetly.

Caroline moaned again in agony. Was he really going to make her say it? "I need your cock inside me." Mortification rose again inside her. This was easily the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Klaus cooed, "Don't fret love, I'll give you exactly what you ask." Klaus removed his fingers and replaced them with something much more satisfying though when he didn't move or do anything else she groaned again, processing his words. Finally, she gave up.

"Fuck me, Klaus." His eyes glowed with triumph and he complied immediately, fucking her hard and fast. Klaus fucked like an animal, like, there was no other way to say it, a wolf. She wondered if it was his alpha instincts that made him need to be "the master" and in control.

"Don't come until I tell you" he growled out at her and Caroline shivered at the threat in his words. Once again she felt herself reaching her peak.

"Klaus," she gasped. She needed to come right now. She needed his permission.

Klaus kept her on the edge for a while longer and in those moments she felt she would literally die if he didn't let her come right then. And then at last he looked her in the eyes and said "Come for me."

Caroline came screaming, her long denied orgasm ripping through her, coming in waves that left her gasping and shuddering. Caroline felt her pussy walls clenching down on Klaus' cock and him coming moments after, filling her with his cum. Caroline went limp and lay gasping while Klaus placed kisses all over her face. They laid together on the bed for a while in post orgasm. Klaus recovered first. Caroline was still too out of it to realize at first when Klaus freed her hands from their handcuffs.

"Are you letting me go now?" Caroline asked hopefully.

Klaus had the audacity to laugh. "Oh sweetheart no, I'm not nearly finished with you."

Caroline felt her heart sink at his words. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Now, turn around. On your stomach" he ordered. Caroline knew it was going to be futile but she still tried to bolt now that she was freed from her restraints. As it turned out, she didn't even make it out of the bed before Klaus pulled her back and pinned her to the mattress with his body. Of course she knew if she hadn't been able to run from him earlier, there was no chance she could escape from him now all weak after sex. Still she had to try.

"Oh you really shouldn't have done that Caroline, now I'll have to punish you" Klaus spoke with a dark undertone and Caroline didn't like the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, as if he was excited to punish her.

He flipped her suddenly onto her stomach and cuffed her hands to the headboard so fast his hands were a blur even to her. Then all thoughts were once again driven out of her head when his hand came down, suddenly hard on her ass. Caroline shrieked in surprise. Klaus did not even give her a chance to get her bearings before he placed a row of blows on her ass. Caroline yelped each time, still in shock. Klaus was…actually spanking her. Caroline burned in mortification. Her own mother had never spanked her! The sensation felt especially strange with the butt plug still inside her, getting driven deeper inside her every time one of Klaus' blows landed on it.

"What am I to you?" He asked her, not pausing in the slightest.

"Huh?" Caroline couldn't think. Worst of all she could feel herself getting steadily aroused from this experience.

"Say it! I won't stop until you say it. I am your what?" His voice was authoritative yet tinged with mirth. The bastard's enjoying this. Still, Caroline could not take much more. She could already feel herself getting wet again.

"My… m-master" she stuttered out, breathless, feeling shame burn through her.

This was good enough for Klaus. He stopped and stroked her now wonderfully red backside. Caroline whimpered and Klaus smirked wickedly. He pulled the butt plug slowly out of her. It was a weird feeling. Caroline felt her hole wanting to close and retain its original size. Klaus didn't let that happen though, pushing his now hard again cock slick from pre cum and her own juices into her hole. Caroline gasped and winced while Klaus groaned.

"Oh dear god, you're so wonderfully tight. Even better than I imagined." Klaus leaned down to lay on her back, she being a vampire he had no qualms about letting her carry his weight. His hands came around to cup her boobs from behind and he squeezed them while he pushed slowly in and out of her, letting her adjust to the feeling.

Klaus steadily picked his pace up, keeping an even rhythm while one hand wandered down the front of her body to rub at her clitoris. Caroline felt a tug somewhere inside her. She wasn't going to last long if Klaus kept doing that. He thrust harder and faster into her now, growling possessively and bit down on the side of her neck with his sharp fangs and started sucking. The combined sensations were too much for Caroline. Bloodsharing, being anally penetrated right after being spanked and having her clitoris stimulated. Caroline came much faster this time around. But this didn't stop Klaus. He kept going harder and faster pounding her into the mattress. Every slap of his unforgiving hips against her still red and throbbing ass caused her to moan. Soon she felt her body becoming aroused again. After what felt like hours and another three orgasms for Caroline, did Klaus finally come with a groan deep inside her ass, filling her with his hot cum. Then he collapsed on top of her panting hard. Caroline was too exhausted and done to even protest. And though she hated to admit it, his weight and warmth felt a little comforting to her right now. After a few minutes he moved and uncuffed her hands, turning her around. Klaus took her hands in his and rubbed her wrists gently. Caroline looked up at him wearily.

"Now am I allowed to go?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming. Klaus smiled, probably at the 'allowed to' part.

"You're staying the night" his voice was firm, authoritative, his tone making it abundantly clear he was leaving no room for discussion. "I'll give you some of Rebekah's clothes in the morning. That'll be sure to piss her off," he smirked at that.

Caroline was too tired to argue but Klaus still added, "And don't even try to sneak off in the night. I'll be awake instantly if I hear that door open and then you'll be in a world of trouble," he threatened growling at the last part. Nope, Caroline was not going to risk that.

He pulled the comforter up from the end of the bed and wrapped it around them, spooning her from behind. The room was dimmer now that the candles had burned down and many had gone out. Klaus's strong arms wound around her waist and while she knew she had probably a zero chance of getting out of them, the embrace was also undeniably nice.


End file.
